


Roll Up The Floor

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roll up the floor, Faith's got some place to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Up The Floor

"Stupid mother-fucking plastic piece of freaking Jap-Crap!"

Somehow Faith managed to pull the kick she aimed at the Honda, which was probably a good thing in that it stopped it tumbling over the barrier it was currently stalled up against and falling 100 foot into the yawning ravine that barrier was supposed to protect travellers from. Explaining a broken-down top-of-the-range bike stranded in the middle of freaking nowhere would be tough enough without taking into account the improbable imprint of the size eight boot denting the centre of the fuel tank.

Even with the force of her kick damped, the bike still shifted a foot closer to the edge, scoring a deep track in the gravel as it did.

Of all the times the damned Rice Cooker could have broken down; it had to choose now. It had to choose today. She had to get there; they were counting on her.

Hell, _Xander_ was counting on her.

She knew that each of the others had at some point told him this was a mistake. That she'd let him down; it was who she was. When the shit got real she'd bail.

Faith didn't really blame them for thinking that; she'd given them all reason enough in the past. It still stung.

She forced herself to take a deep breath. Close her eyes. Count to ten. Try not to think about the fact that she hadn't seen a single car on this stretch of road today.

Almost as if conjured by the thought, the steady rumble of an oncoming vehicle opened her eyes. Late sixties muscle car, by the sound, driven by someone who probably thought they were God's gift…

Still, when the devil drives and all…

She cocked her hip out and stuck out her thumb. The car didn't exactly screech to a halt, but she knew that was because he nursed the brakes when he stopped twenty yards up the road. Not even a damsel in distress would get him to put his car at risk. A damsel _out_ of a dress, maybe… She swished her hips on the short walk to the passenger window, knowing he'd be appreciating it in the rear-view.

"Faith? Isn't this…? Aren't you and Xander…? Shouldn't you be…?" It was almost cute the look of cluelessness coming from somewhere underneath the shaggy mop of hair on the passenger's head. The driver, meanwhile, was giving her the kind of appreciative look he probably thought was irresistible.

It would be so easy to get them to turn around, take her the hell out of here.

Take her away from the doubts, the distrust, the wariness that everyone treated her with.

Take her away from the one person who believed in her.

She couldn't do that to him. And honestly, she couldn't do it to herself.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she slid into the back seat. "So whaddya say, stud? Feel like getting me to the church on time? I've got a wedding to get to."


End file.
